Changed Destiny
by Wolf Alpha
Summary: Most people think that their destiny is set in stone. You can change what you want, fight till your dying breath, but if it is fated to be, it will be. However, what if you could change what was in stone, carve a new fate from the rubble of your past? What if a chance meeting in the past that was never supposed to happen changed your whole future along with people you never knew?


_**Wolf Alpha: Whazzup my fellow Blue Exorcist fans/lovers/obsessive freaks?! My name is Wolf Alpha and this is my faithful friend Kit!**_

_**Kit: … I hate you for forcing me to do this…**_

_**Wolf Alpha: (Looks at her in disbelief) Come on, you'll love it! I have Rin and the whole gang doing awesome things and just being plain epic!**_

_**Kit: Really? Alright! Let me get some bacon!**_

_**Wolf Alpha: Bring me some too, kay? (Looking back at the readers) Anyway, this is my first story, so tell me in a review how I'm doing. I apologize beforehand for any OOCness. I'm going to apply an idea I've had for a while now and will be calling firsties on it when it comes up. So if I see any other stories with my idea in it and you didn't ask for permission beforehand, blood will be spilt, and not mine. I'm also going to add a few characters from a certain video game with a twist, but that won't be for a while.**_

_**Kit: (Skidding in and holding a bunch of junk food) Here's your brain food Alpha!**_

_**Alpha: We're all set then. LET'S GET STARTED! Kit?**_

_**Kit: Wolf Alpha doesn't own anything except for the plot/storyline, ideas, any OCs, and the bacon!**_

_**Alpha: And I'm not sharing!**_

Normal Talking

_Normal Thinking_

**Demon Talking**

_**Demon Thinking/Telepathy**_

***FLASHBACK***

XXX(In the middle of the page)- Line Break

(Extra AN or Tidbit-as used above)

_**Alpha: More stuff would be added on if I need it**_

_**Kit: Begin the story!**_

XXX

"And that's how Byakko choose the finest of materials for their clothes. Your homework is to write down the steps in the official words and your own; the differences between the clothes in seasons, climate, and the type of Byakko, their gender, and what they represent; and how to tell if a demon is a Byakko if it isn't wearing its official clothing. All will be due in class next Friday. Class dismissed," was how the two-hour lecture Yukio was giving on a Byakko's clothing ended. Groans filled the air as the students realized they only had one week to finish the huge homework assignment. Sounds of chairs being pushed back and people walking towards the door filled the room.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Shima groaned. "How the heck are we supposed to write practically three reports on the clothing of a Byakko in a week? It doesn't help that Okumura-sensei droned on for two whole hours! The worst thing is that the reports aren't the only thing for homework we have! Sometimes, it seems that the teachers are all conspiring against us!"

"Even though it's a huge assignment, we can get it done if we work at it one part at a time. Maybe we can all get together and do a study group so we can get it done and help each other out with any questions another may have," Konekomaru suggested.

Bon grunted. "That's a pretty good idea. Especially since that blue monkey missed class because of training. Just imagine, it would be torturous trying to explain everything so his pea-sized brain could understand!"

"Aww, Bonnie-chan! If I didn't know better, I would think that you cared about how well I did in school," a voice sounded out through the hallway.

Everyone jumped and turned around to see Rin standing there with a smirk on his face and his long black-blue tail swaying behind him. Shura was leaning against the wall next to him, shaking her head and chuckling quietly. Both of them looked like they just dried off from a shower, if their damp hair and lack of sweat was anything to go by.

Bon snorted, "As if, you blueberry! I was just saying that you're going to be a huge pain in the ass trying to explain the complexities of a Byakko's choice in clothing to a moron with a brain smaller and dummer than a mouse."

"Oh, Bonnie-hime, being worried about fashion of all things. How ridiculous! And for your information, I am smarter than a mouse, because I don't think that a mouse can cook its own meals."

"Quit calling me that, you moron! Besides, a mouse would learn that if it wants food, it would have to press the button that doesn't shock it. You, on the other hand, would keep pressing the button that shocks the fuck out of you to see it it would eventually stop shocking you!"

"Hehe, yah know he's right Rin," said Shura. She then looked around. "Well, looks like the whole gang is here after we drag ol' Four-Eyes outta his precious classroom. Who volunteers?"

Rin sighed, "I'll go and-wait, why are we all out here in the hallway?"

"We were complaining about Okumura-sensei's homework assignment when you two just showed up for the party," Shima spoke up. "It has to be one of the worst yet! But the thing that gets me is why Okumura-sensei teaching us about Byakko clothing when he's the teacher of Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals? It makes no sense!"

Once again, everyone jumped when a new voice joined the conversation. "It makes perfect sense when you think about how many subjects need to be taught and how few teachers there are to teach them." Heads were turned as they looked at Yukio as he was leaving the classroom. "Even Kirigakure-san has to teach other subjects than what she has meisters for."

"Yeah and it sucks, but at least it's still more interesting ta learn about than yer boring classes Scaredy-cat Yukio," Shura taunted.

At that moment, a white Scottish terrier ran up to Yukio and gave him a folder that was in its mouth. It then turned around, barked at everyone a couple of times, and ran back to where it came from.

"Well, it looks like that it doesn't matter whose classes are boring or not anymore since we now have a mission," Yukio stated. He looked down at the mission brief. " Everyone, back into the classroom for the debriefing." With that, Yukio walked back into the classroom.

The group of Exwires entered the classroom after Shura. Once Konekomaru closed the door behind him, they all gathered around the desk where Yukio was standing the mission details. Since he normally lays them out so everyone could see them but didn't this time, they asked what was wrong.

He sighed. "It appears that this mission is one that the headmaster himself has issued. It has a certain 'rule' to it that makes me a little apprehensive." He then turned to Rin. "Since you are doing well with your training on controlling your powers and the Grigori have now decided that you would no longer be executed, Sir Pheles has decided on giving you some practice on becoming the Paladin. You will be the one to lead this mission with me and Kirigakure-san both as your second-in-command."

Shocked silence filled the air for a couple of minutes before cries of congratulations from Shiemi and disbelief from everyone else filled the air. They were telling the Yukio and Shura that while Rin was strong, he wasn't a full exorcist yet and couldn't lead the mission. All the while, Rin was silent, but not from shock.

Everyone stopped talking when his almost silent voice filled the air. "So I'm going to lead the mission?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "Like they said, how can I be the leader? I'm harnessing my powers fine since the Impure King incident and have been doing alright with my training, but I am nowhere close to becoming an actual exorcist. So how?"

"Kid, yer seriously downgrading yerself. I'm an expert as a sword wielder, demonic or not, and yah almost have me being serious in our lil' spars."

"Exactly, that's why I'm-"

"Way past being qualified fer becoming an exorcist." Ignoring the shocked looks, she continued. "Yah got a true gift with a blade and when the test comes around, you'll cream the socks off whoever is giving the test. That's why yer having the chance ta lead this mission. Yah also have a connection with yer comrades. They weren't objecting cuz they think that yer going ta get them killed, they were objecting cuz dey don't want ta see yah get hurt, protecting them or not."

Rin looked at his friends and saw them nodding in agreement. What Shura was saying was true and they wanted him to know that they all supported him, even Bon.

"Cuz of this connection, being the leader will be easy since they trust yah and vice-versa. That also goes fer Yukio and me. Yer going ta be a great leader, Rin."

Rin looked at his friends and smiled. They really believed in him and would follow him. His confidence rose, but he kept a close eye on it. Him being overconfident could lead to his friends being hurt. A serious look appeared on his face as he walked toward his little brother. Yukio saw his look and gave Rin a small smile as he gave him the mission outline. He was the leader and therefore would be the one to place the orders and give out any information that everyone needed to hear.

Rin opened the folder and looked at the paper telling him what the mission was about. He looked over it very carefully, being sure to not miss anything that might be vital for the mission. Five minutes passed before he looked back up at the slightly nervous group. He gave them one of his smirks to show that everything was alright and they calmed back down. They walked back over to the desk since they sat down after the first two minutes.

"So what's the mission about Rin?" asked Shiemi. It was a question everyone wanted to ask, but she was the only one willing to just say it.

Rin glanced back at the folder and decided to just say it. "This mission is a search-and-retrieve. We are to go to a...well..." he sighed. "There's no easy way to say it, but we're going to a dancer's club that doubles as an information center. There is somebody there who will tell us on where to find a person that needs to be retrieved from a group of demons' grasp. They run the club and prey on the people that stay behind after hours. This person is their prisoner that was captured after saving a bunch of kids from the demons. Since the person could see them, they decided that they were going to wait until the hostage became of age before they released them. The demons apparently thought that if they raised the hostage, it will become willing to help them get other humans for prey. We don't know if the captive is male or female and if the hostage is working for the demons or not, so that will make the mission harder. However, the outline said that it would become apparent on who the person is once we find them. We'll call the person Alpha so there is no confusion on who we are talking about. (Just for the record, the person is NOT me! From what research I have done, when a group of professionals are going after a target, they call their targets Alpha, Beta, Gamma, etc. in accordance to the level of importance that it ranks. They also name their targets these names if there is a limited amount of information about the targets. If I am wrong about any of this, please let me know! I'd rather be an embarrassed writer changing some incorrect data than a know-it-all who falsely shows incorrect data as fact.)

"How long should this take?" Bon asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute. This mission has three objectives. First, we are to retrieve Alpha and bring them back with us. Second, there are other dancers forced to stay at the club, so we are to break them out and bring them to a safe house for civilians who had direct contact with demons for an extended period of time. Third, when the people are not in danger of being caught up in the action, we are to exterminate the demons. If we let them slip by, they could do this again to other innocent people. This mission should take about a day, if we take in preparation, search, battle, and escort times. However, if the demons will get in the way of retrieving Alpha or saving the dancers, we will exterminate them before escorting the dancers to the safe house. We will also keep Alpha with us if he or she can help us without getting in the way." Rin then turned to Bon. "How are you coming along with you Dragoon training?"

"Okumura-sensei says that I can start taking my guns along with me on a mission, but I shouldn't try and double Aria chanting with it as it can ruin my aim and concentration. So I'll either shoot or put them away and chant off on the sidelines," he said. Yukio nodded to confirm what Suguro said.

"Alright, I want you to bring them. It'll be good to get any experience you can, especially now since we're going to be in a big group and we can help cover you." Rin turned to the rest of the group. "The mission will start in two hours. I want to start it sooner for the dancers' sakes, but having everyone tired and unprepared will only put them at more of a risk along with yourselves. They survived this for apparently months or years, so two more hours will not hurt them if it improves the chances of success. Take these two hours to rest, check to have everything you need, and be battle prepared. If you decide to take a quick nap, be awake in an hour to make sure you're not groggy and slow for when the time comes for you to be awake and alert. Does anyone have any questions?"

Izumo quickly spoke up. "Wait, if this has been going on for months or even years, why are we doing something about it now? Why not act sooner in order to help these people out?"

Rin looked at her, but spoke to the group. He knew that they were all thinking this. "If I had the choice and known about this sooner, I would've acted. However, the intelligence agency that gathers the information for our missions just didn't have enough evidence to prove these claims until now."

Shima joined the conversation."Why not? According to what you said, there is someone on the inside who knows what is going on in that club. We should've had enough info a while ago."

"While it is true that we have someone on the inside of this group, just imagine what it would've been like. First, you had to join without it becoming suspicious. Second, you had to gain the demons' trust so they won't keep such a close eye on you. That alone could've taken months. Then you had to contact the Vatican without the demons knowing and convince the Vatican that you haven't switched sides and are now working for the demons. Finally, you had to give enough info away so a mission could be made. And before you ask, even though we have someone on the inside, our main target Alpha is a key part to the demons' plans. It should make sense that we don't know a lot about him or her since the demons most likely keep Alpha close to them at all times when not using him or her for their plans. We could even suspect that our informant doesn't even know that we are going to save Alpha in particular, so that could also explain why we don't know much about him or her. Now, does that answer all of your questions?" When no one said anything, Rin continued. "Good, I'll see you all in two hours. Dismissed!"

With that, everyone started to leave so they can get ready for the mission. What was going through everyone's minds, however, was how different Rin acted back there. He was more mature and serious than he normally is. He also took charge easily after the first moments of hesitation. They knew this for sure; the mission to come would once again change their outlook on their demonic friend.

XXX

_**Alpha: There you go. The first chapter of my first story. Please read and review to tell me how I'm doing. Favorite it, follow it, read and then say "This is horrible! I'm never reading this again!" Ignore everything that I am currently saying because you don't read the ANs. I don't care, whatever makes you feel all warm and tingly on the inside.**_

_**Kit: Was that insanely long AN in the middle of the story really necessary?**_

_**Alpha: Yeah, sorry about that. I might've gotten a little carried away there. But at least it explained that I wasn't going to be in the story. And it provides some interesting info.**_

_**Kit: Sure, I guess. So this is what bacon does to you? I might have to eat some of your brain food now.**_

_**Alpha: No, you can't! It's all mine! You can't have any! (Chases after Kit, trying to get the brain food back.)**_


End file.
